


Opposite of Scary

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scary.  Funny.  Daisuke is perfectly willing to be either one.  It's all in what his audience wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite of Scary

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Opposite of Scary  
**Characters:** Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A99, write a fic with less than half dialogue; Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #474, peek-a-boo; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 7/7; One Character Boot Camp, #11, humorous  
**Summary:** Scary. Funny. Daisuke is perfectly willing to be either one. It's all in what his audience wants.

* * *

Daisuke crept up on the cradle, doing his level best to impersonate a ninja. Most of his friends would have said that he wasn't doing a very good job, but he hadn't yet heard a peep out of his target, so he wouldn't have listened to them if they had said it. Which they actually hadn't, since he was the only one of the Chosen here today, and even V-mon was too busy elsewhere to try and critique his performance. 

Not that V-mon would have known anything about how a ninja moved anyway and even if he had, he would've supported anything Daisuke wanted to do anyway. 

Daisuke paused for a second, listening. He could hear them laughing among themselves, and he guessed they didn't have a single idea that he was there at all. That made this all the more fun. 

_Wait for it, wait for it_ , he thought, as tense as he could be when what he really wanted to do was jump out and finish this. 

Now! He leaped up, grinning at the half a dozen freshly hatched Digimon, waving his arms. "Peek a boo!" 

For a moment they all sat there and stared at him. Then they started giggling to themselves and at him, broad smiles all over their tiny features. The smiles seemed larger than they were, really. 

"Scared you, didn't I?" Daisuke asked, preening a little. The hatchlings knew he was there; Elecmon had made certain to introduce him so that they wouldn't be _really_ scared, no matter what happened. Baby Digimon tended to make something of a mess when they were genuinely startled and he didn't want to put more work on Elecmon, even if he was there to babysit for the afternoon. 

All of them giggled more and a tiny little Yuramon spoke up. "You're not scary! You're funny!" 

Daisuke would accept funny. But he pouted anyway, just because it was fun. "Aw, are you sure? Cause I can try to be scary." 

Yuramon shook their head. "We like you funny!" 

One of the other hatchlings bounced up into his arms and peered into his eyes. "Are you going to come back tomorrow?" 

Daisuke didn't even need to think about that. "Sure am. I'll be here as much as I can be." He wanted to bring some ramen with him and see how these little guys liked it. Besides, Elecmon could use the help in feeding them. Even with his superior fishing skills, feeding all the babies at the Village of Beginnings was a tough job. Daisuke would help in any way that he could. All of the Chosen did. 

More of the babies bounced closer to him, some of them snuggling onto his lap, others in his arms, and the talkative Yuramon made their way all the way up to his head. Daisuke cuddled them all the ones that he could reach. It was fun when they were big enough to play soccer, but right now? He couldn't have been happier. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
